Acción y reacción
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Eran fracciones de segundo lo que le tomaba a Dinamarca acariciarle la mejilla y pronunciar su nombre; sólo segundos, pero el momento parecía eterno en la mente asustada de Irlanda.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Acción y reacción.  
><strong>• Claim<strong>: Irlanda, Dinamarca.  
><strong>• Resumen:<strong> Eran fracciones de segundo lo que le tomaba a Dinamarca acariciarle la mejilla y pronunciar su nombre; sólo segundos, pero el momento parecía eterno en la mente asustada de Irlanda.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Abuso a la mente de Irlanda, creo... Oc. Irlanda (Cian)  
><strong>• Disclamer:<strong> Hetalia es de Himaruya, el resto nu 3.  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> Creo que me ha agarrado el vicio de asustar a Cian... xD Waifu, es para ti *-*

* * *

><p>Sonrió. Nervioso, tenso, y con las palmas de las manos sudando; pero sonrió. Y Dinamarca sonrió de regreso, e Irlanda no supo cómo interpretarlo.<p>

—Éire, ¿has crecido desde la última vez que te vi? —bromeó el danés; su tono era claramente jocoso, sin complejos—.Creo que eres un par de centímetros más grande.  
>—Mmm… puede ser, o quizás, te estás encogiendo —devolvió el irlandés; y se movió, alejándose justo a tiempo, pues la mano de Dinamarca —que iba a su mejilla— quedó en el aire.<p>

Hubo un silencio incomodo para Irlanda, y expectante para Dinamarca. Pero sólo por un momento.

—Bueno, ¿me dejarás pasar? —preguntó al final el danés, en el marco de la puerta—. No es por nada, pero tu clima sigue siendo bastante impredecible.

«No», fue el primer pensamiento de Irlanda. «Úlster no está en casa, así que no puedes entrar», fue el segundo. Y era absurdamente infantil, pues ya era un hombre hecho y derecho… sí, pero aún quería tener la seguridad de que su gemelo estaría cerca, sólo en caso de que necesitase expulsar al danés. Aunque, claro, no debía por qué haber dicha necesidad.

—¿Éire? —llamó el danés; después sonrió, conocedor de la situación—. Ya veo, Uladh ha salido, ¿verdad? —entonces rió escandalosamente, crispándole los nervios al irlandés—. Dios, Éire, con esa conducta me haces creer que aún eres un niño.

«_Quisieras_» piensa de inmediato, y el escalofrío en su espina se intensifica. Y la urgencia por cerrar la puerta y asegurarla.

—Estoy algo ocupado ahora, en realidad —mintió— ¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó, bloqueando la leve abertura de la puerta con su cuerpo, como si sirviese de algo; tal vez ahora era más grande, más fuerte, y Dinamarca ya no era lo que fue… pero el pensamiento queda, y los niños son impresionables.  
>—¿De verdad lo estás? —preguntó a su vez el danés, pero obviamente sabe que es mentira—. Quería visitar, ¿es un pecado querer visitar a los hermanos pequeños? —sonrió ligeramente, sujetando en una de sus manos uno de los mechones pelirrojos de Irlanda.<p>

Está a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar y no está exagerando. Incluso si la plática parece amable, no lo es. Si lo fuese, Dinamarca le hubiera llamado "Irlanda", o simplemente "Cian", pero no, fue "Éire" en su lugar. Éire. Éire y Uladh.

No le gustaba su idioma en la boca del danés, lo ponía nervioso y alerta.

—Nosotros no somos hermanos —respondió en un tono educado, pero firme—, tal vez eso podría haber colado para Inglaterra cuando niño, pero no para nosotros —agregó, sólo para reafirmar su punto.  
>—No seas así, Éire —murmuró el danés, pero había algo en la voz que le heló, en cierta forma, la sangre al irlandés—. Venga, salgamos un rato, vamos por un par de cervezas y conversemos.<p>

Dinamarca tira ligeramente del mechón que está sujetando, y con su mano libre acaricia una de las mejillas del pelirrojo; con las yemas de los dedos dibuja pequeños círculos en pálida mejilla, y luego le da palmaditas, no muy fuertes, pero imprimiéndole algo de color después de la cuarta.

—Estás pálido como un muerto, te falta color —se excusa, acariciándole ahora la cabeza, como si fuese un niño— anda, la pasarás bien, Éire.

Al final Irlanda acepta, no es como si tuviese muchas opciones.

Salen, beben cerveza, y Dinamarca comienza a hablarle como "Cian", y entonces Irlanda comienza a relajarse poco a poco hasta regresar a ser la vibrante y alegre nación que todos conocen, las cosas parecen ir bien —pero aún así, Cian tiene el número de la Garda en la punta de la lengua, sólo por si acaso— hasta la hora de despedida.

—Ya no me guardas rencor, y eso me alegra, Éire —susurra Dinamarca en su oído—, sin embargo… ¿cuándo será el día en que dejarás de temblar cada que mencione tu nombre? —le da una última caricia en la mejilla, le palmea suavemente la cabeza y le da una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Irlanda, Éire, mantiene la sonrisa, algo fría, algo nerviosa y, por qué mentir, aterrada, en los labios. Ciertamente no se ha estancado en el pasado, no le tiene el rencor que le tuvo cuando era niño, ni adolescente… pero, pese a la sonrisa amistosa, Dinamarca sabe cómo hacerlo temblar. Sabe qué cuerdas jalar y con qué frecuencia hacerlo, e Irlanda no cree que las palabras del danés dejen de surtir ese efecto en un tiempo cercano.

Tampoco las caricias.

Y piensa, aterrado, que Dinamarca lo sabe perfectamente.


End file.
